Hot Springs
by Bouken-Kaze
Summary: Hot water really helps an aching back. -ItaDei, mpreg-


Itachi dragged the blonde by the hand, walking quickly towards the cave ten feet in front of them. "I'm sorry, Deidara, but I have _got _to show you this." Being sure not to go too quickly, he stopped at the entrance of the cave. "Okay...close your eyes." He led him inside, then said, "Open them." The cave was filled with dark blue water that was crystilline and clear, and a single opening in the top of the cave provided a beam of light that shone down on the water, making the entire cave glow. Being September, it was rather warm, and the water was somewhat warm. He turned to Deidara. "I figured I'd bring you here. You know, as a last treat before the baby comes." He smiled slightly and turned to look at Deidara.

Deidara blinked, looking around the cave. "Oh, wow, Itachi..." He mummered, eyes wide and filled with wonder. "This place is...W-wow, un..." He smiled brightly, his hand slowly reaching over and lightly grasping Itachi's. "How did you manage to find this place?" He asked, looking towards the taller man. "I didn't know something like this was around here, un..."

Itachi smiled, then looked back at the water. "I was really, really bored. That's all I have to say...and apparently, there was a spring here." He looked at Deidara. "I figured the water could help your back...."

Deidara smiled, eyes lidding slightly. "That was nice of you to think of me, un. Konan says I'm due sometime next week, so naturally my back is killing me... The warm water should help, un." He gave Itachi's hand a light squeeze. "Ready?" He asked him, motioning towards the spring with his head.

Itachi broke his hand away from Deidara's, then took his cloak, mesh shirt, pants, and shoes off, leaving him in balck boxers. After a moment, he shrugged and stripped his boxers off, entering the water.

Deidara had thrown his cloak to the side, and gently removed his mesh shirt that revealed his swollen, curved belly. He slowly stripped of his pants and, before stepping into the springs, removed his boxers, as well. Deidara winced at the high temperature of the water, but eased into the water slowly. When he was in past his waist, he settled in completely. Leaning back, Deidara stretched his arms above his head, then settled back against the spring wall, closing his eyes contently. "...This really does help my back, un." He mumered. "Thank you, Itachi..."

Itachi sighed and went under the water, then came back up, his hair sopping wet and in his face. "...it's really warm..." He smiled slightly, merely treading water. "And there's no animals or anything in here...I checked...."

Deidara smiled, nodding. He sank deeper into the water, letting out a content sigh. "Then theres nothing that'll be able to interupt us..." He murmered, looking over at Itachi. "Right, un...?"

"Nothing...." He then blinked and dissapeared under the water for a moment; he remained under for several seconds.

Deidara blinked, looking down with a frown. He coudn't see far into the water - meaning, he couldn't see where Itachi was. "...Itachi?" He asked, frown deepening slightly. "Come on, un. Thats not fair..."

Itachi was underneath Deidara, and sharply grabbed his foot, smirking slightly.

Deidara let out a sharp cry, flailing somewhat and kicking his legs as well as anyone could under water. His eyes scanned the water desperatly, trying to see what had tugged on his foot. He never liked what he couldn't see - thats why he was afraid of the dark. Not neccesarily the dark itself, but more or less what was in it he couldn't see.

Itachi popped up out of the water, rubbing his nose. "Ow." He smiled slightly and looked at Deidara. "There aren't any sharks....but there is me." A smirk lit up his face as he said the sentence.

Deidara looked over Itachi for a second, then glared best he could, wadding through the water away from the brunette. "That... that was not funny, un." He stated, standing on his tiptoes so he wouldn't sink in the springs. He swallowed as he struggled to get to the otherside - it was deeper then he thought. And the extra weight he was carrying wasn't helping - normally, he'd just swim across but these ceartin circumstances weren't helping. He walked forward slowly but slipped at a slight drop off, falling under the water.

Itachi blinked, then widened his eyes slightly in alarm. Diving into the water, he pulled the blonde up out of the water, dragging him over to the shallow end.

Deidara coughed, eyes clamped shut. He took in a large breath, then coughed again, clinging to Itachi desperatly. He countinued to pant, not opening his eyes. His heart raced, and his hands shook lightly - in all honesty, he thought he was going to drown. His bottom lip trembled, and he opend his eyes that had small tears gathering. "Ita-Itachi, un..." He whimpered, continuing to cling to the taller man.

Itachi moved backwards a bit, which was actually an astounding feat - he was carrying almost 150 pounds of Deidara and baby. He gently set him down on a small ledge that was still in the water. Placing him in a sitting position, he sat next to him, looking at him.

Deidara tentatively placed his hands on his stomach, knees bent as best as they could. He was still for a moment, then let out a loud sigh of relief. "It's... it's fine... nothing bad happend to it..." Deidara leaned closer to Itachi, the gathering tears falling slightly down his face.

Itachi frowned a bit and gently moved closer to the crying blonde. "I'm......I'm sorry...." He nuzzled Deidara's cheek, then gently kissed him. "....is it really okay....?" He placed a hand over one of Deidara's, looking at him with concern.

Deidara's eyes lided, and he nodded with a sad smile on his face. "Yeah, it's... its fine. I can feel it moving..." He sniffed slightly, his cold, wet skin touching Itachi's. "I thought I was going to drown..." He admitted, bitting his lip.

Itachi merely pulled him closer to him. "...I'm sorry....I grabbed your ankle." He gently rested his head on top of Deidara's. "Really sorry...."


End file.
